Rescuing Harry
by Epeefencer
Summary: Harry Potter was in trouble, not your ordinary trouble for a ten year old, see, Harry knew he was dying.


**Rescuing Harry**

Harry Potter knew he was in trouble, and not just any ordinary trouble this time. No, he was in the kind of trouble that a normal ten year old just didn't find themselves in. See, for Harry knew he was going to die.

Laying there on his lumpy old excuse for a mattress, he thought back to the day this had all started. It was just four, no, maybe five days ago. Harry couldn't quite remember as being stuck in a dark, dusty, enclosed cupboard it was hard enough to keep track of the days, let alone the fact that he hadn't had any food or water the whole time just compounded his confusion.

For the last ten hours he had been drifting in and out of consciousness, strange lights dancing before his eyes.

It wasn't that bad anymore when he was unconscious, as he kept having the most wonderful dreams. They seemed to centre on a pretty young girl with long red hair, a pixie-ish face and a cute smile.

When he was with her in his dreams, everything seemed okay. He didn't feel the cramps in his stomach, of how dry his throat was. No, when he was with her, the world seemed perfect.

Harry lurched, taking him away from the small angel, because that's how he saw her in his dreams. The angel that took away the pain, the hunger and the hurt of being in a place where no one wanted him.

All Harry hoped for now was that when he was dead, that God would favour him and let him be with his angel forever.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny Weasley was not your normal nine year old girl. No, growing up with six brothers had made her much tougher that that. She could keep up with them all, according to her anyway.

Lately though she had been troubled, her dreams had taken a bizarre twist. Instead of her normal dreams of meeting and falling for The-Boy-Who-Lived, her dreams had been very frightening.

At first it had been hard to remember what the dreams were about, so broken and fragmented they had been, but lately, they had become more and more clear and she shuddered at their memory.

Her dreams were filled by a small, raven haired, green-eyed boy and though he was very nice, Ginny knew he was dying. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did.

In her dreams he was always so polite and kind, but as the days went on she could see him growing weaker and weaker and she knew that the end was coming soon.

It broke her heart, because he was the nicest person she had ever met but she didn't know how to help him. So whenever they were together in her dreams, she made sure that she was extra nice to him, comforting him as best she could.

At first they had run and played, but now as the end approached they usually just sat and talked. Sometimes Ginny would have the boy lay with his head in her lap and she would gently run her fingers through his unruly hair, speaking softly to him, letting him know she cared.

The boy took great comfort, she could tell. He would smile at her and thank her softly, his voice raspy as if he could hardly speak. That was where they were now, with the black haired boy resting his head in her lap. Though at the moment, he was asleep, a small smile on his face as she softly ran her fingers through the unruly mop on top of his head.

Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes as she watched the boy struggling to breathe, expecting it to stop at any moment, so shallow and laboured his breathing had become. She prayed with all her might that somehow, this poor, sick boy could be saved and come and stay with her for real.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Molly Weasley was concerned about her only daughter, Ginny. Lately she had become more and more morose, dark circles forming around her eyes.

Molly had taken to checking on her more than usual. She seemed to be sleeping more and more as the week went on and Molly could tell that she was having nightmares by the way she slowly thrashed about her bed.

Having studied to be a healer, but she never went into practice, marrying her school sweetheart and starting a family instead. But she remembered almost all of her training, having six boys gave her plenty of chances to keep in practice.

She had cast several of the diagnostic spells, so she knew there was nothing physically wrong with her daughter, no whatever was troubling her was centred in her dreams.

She was just starting to leave Ginny's room, when she woke up, crying and sobbing, saying "Please don't let him die."

Molly was instantly at her daughter's side, pulling her into a tight, loving embrace. "Who don't you want to die?" she whispered to her distraught child.

"The boy, the black haired, green eyed boy," Ginny sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

Molly froze for a second, knowing Ginny didn't know anyone of that description. "Does he have a name?" she asked.

"I don't know it," Ginny sobbed. "I never thought to ask."

"It's just a dream, Ginny. It isn't real," Molly said, trying to sooth Ginny.

"It is real, Mum, I know it is," Ginny sobbed, now looking beseechingly at her mother.

"There, there, dear," Molly said, softly. "You've just been sleeping and it's just a dream."

Ginny shook her head, not knowing how to convince her mother that what she was experiencing was far to real to be just a dream. How could she explain what she felt when she couldn't even show her mother what she was experiencing.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry remembered the day he had been locked away for the last time. Once again one of those strange things that seemed to happen around him had taken place. Unfortunately his Uncle had been there this time and had turned a new shade of dark red that Harry had never seen before.

But instead of yelling at the top of his lungs like usual, his Uncle had grabbed Harry hard by the scruff of his neck and dragged him none too carefully back into the house. Seemingly bouncing him hard off of everything they passed, from the door frame, the kitchen counter, the chairs around the table, until he had thrown him unceremoniously into his cupboard, locking the door, saying menacingly, "That's the last time you'll ever see the light of day, you bloody freak!"

Harry had never been able to understand why his Aunt and Uncle hated him so. Ever since he had been a little boy it had been that way. He never received any type of comfort or love at all. No hugs, no brushing away the tears when he fell or got hurt. No, those things were only reserved for his fat, spoiled, whale of a cousin, never for him.

He had long ago quit trying to figure it out. It had begun early, the first time he remembered calling out for his Mum and getting slapped hard and told he had no Mum any more. No, Harry had learned early never to mention his parents under any circumstances or his punishment was swift and increasingly severe.

He realized he was having a more lucid moment and he looked dispassionately at the cuts and bruises that were visible, knowing that there were more that his tattered rags of clothes covered.

They were just a dull nuisance now, dull aches and festering scabs that seemed minor in his current state.

His latest dream came into his mind and it saddened him more than he already was. His angel had been sad, because Harry knew that she understood that he was dying.

That in of itself didn't bother Harry that much, dying that was. It was how sad it made his angel that bothered him the most. He had tried to tell her that to him it would be a blessing and he hoped that he could be with her forever once he had passed on.

He had thought that telling her that, would make his angel happy, but instead it made her sadder than before.

Harry couldn't understand that. To him it would be far better than the suffering he was having to endure now, Death would be welcomed as he hoped that he wouldn't be subject to the treatment he had for the last nine years.

He did have vague memories of a time before coming to his Aunt and Uncle's to live, where there were people who loved and cared for him, but it seemed now that it was all a dream, something he must have made up, something to fill the hole in his soul where love should have resided.

Once more, Harry felt his eyes grow heavy and the darkness swirling about him. He so hoped that this would be the last time, as he didn't want to wake and feel so terrible ever again.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny found herself back where she always found the raven haired boy and sure enough, he was seated by their favourite tree. He looked worse than ever, his already too large of clothing hanging on his sparse frame.

To Ginny he looked almost skeletal, his cheeks shrunken in around his hollow looking eyes. She was pleased to see him smile at her as she came closer to him, but the smile lacked any enthusiasm, seemed as devoid of substance as the emaciated body before her.

She came over and sat down, immediately patting her lap, telling the boy to place his head there so she could comfort him. Ginny felt her heart being squeezed tightly as she felt his head flop hard into her lap, as if he didn't have the strength to lay down softly.

"How are you feeling," she asked, her voice choking with her emotions.

"Not so bad," he replied. "I think it will be over soon and then maybe I can stay with you."

Ginny felt her hand trembling as she softly caressed the bony cheek of the boy. "I don't even know your name?" she managed to get out.

Even though his eyes had closed, the boy smiled. It was a sad tired smile, and it further squeezed her heart, wishing that this poor, kind, mistreated boy didn't have to die.

"My name is Harry Potter, what's yours?" he whispered raspingly.

"My – my name is – is Ginny Weasley," she replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny. That's a pretty name for an angel," Harry replied.

Ginny wanted to go tell her Mum the boys name, but she didn't want to leave him alone, afraid that he would be gone when she returned, that was how weak he seemed.

"Thank you for being my friend," Harry said softly. "I've never had one before now."

"I'll always be your friend, no matter what," Ginny replied, her tears flowing freely now.

One tear fell onto Harry's cheek, and without opening his eyes, he reached up haltingly, lacking the energy to do so smoothly.

Ginny watched as Harry touched the tear and rubbed it between his fingers. "Please don't cry, I'm not worth it," he said haltingly.

"Yes you are," Ginny replied, fervently. "Any friend of mine is worth my tears."

Harry slowly brought the tear to his lips and gently kissed his fingertips that were coated with her offering.

"I should go and get help," Ginny said, blinking in a desperate effort to clear her eyes.

"Stay!" Harry said, a loud as Ginny had ever heard him. "I don't want to be alone."

Ginny was just about to respond when Harry suddenly disappeared, leaving her feeling empty and alone. Panicking, Ginny thought of nothing but telling her mother the name of the boy she had been visiting.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry felt himself being yanked hard off the floor, his head banging on the stairs above him, "Taking your own sweet time dying boy!" his Uncle yelled at him.

In his delirium, Harry was only aware of a large black hulking figure above him. He tried to struggle, hating having been ripped from his comforting position laying in his angel's lap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, desperately hoping that the figure would leave him alone so he could get back to his angel one last time.

His Uncle threw him back, cracking his head against the framing of the opposite wall of the cupboard. Harry felt himself sliding back into the blackness, hoping that he'd get to see  
Ginny again, before the end.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny sat up in a fright, near hysterical she leapt out of her bed and ran for her door.

Below her, Molly heard Ginny's frantic yelling and urgent footfalls. She made for the stairway to find out what the matter was.

"Mum, oh Mum!" Ginny called desperately. "Please help, Mum,"

Within moments, but seeming like an eternity to Ginny, Molly was there with Ginny. "What is it, Ginny" she asked.

"His name is Harry Potter, and he's dying." Ginny wailed. "He's really dying. We've got to help him. Please Mum, Please!"

Something struck Molly Weasley. There was an edge to Ginny's voice that spoke of real terror, not just some residual emotion left over from a nightmare.

"Calm down, Ginny. If we're to help, I need you calm so you can tell me everything," Molly said to her daughter.

Ginny took several deep breaths, trying to control her runaway emotions. Closing her eyes, trying to concentrate on her pounding heart, but when her eyes closed, all she could see was the image of Harry, gasping out in short ragged breaths.

"Oh, Harry," she cried out softly.

"Ginny?" she heard, startling her.

"_Yes, Harry. I'm here,_" she thought, sending all the comfort she could muster.

"_I was afraid I'd lost you_," Harry said softly. "_I was afraid I'd be alone._"

"Harry, where are you?" she asked, her tears starting to fall again.

"_I'm in my cupboard,_" Harry said weakly.

Molly heard Ginny whispering fervently, having a conversation with someone who wasn't there physically.

"Where is he?" Molly whispered.

"He says he's in his cupboard," Ginny said irritably.

"Where's his cupboard, Ginny. You need to ask where his cupboard is," Molly whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Harry, where's your cupboard?" Ginny parroted.

"_It's under the stairs,_" Harry said, weaker still. "_I'm glad you're here Ginny._"

"Please Harry, don't give up," Ginny begged.

"_I just don't want to hurt any more_," Harry replied softly, almost serenely.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore either," Ginny said, fearful that Harry would give up.

"_See, I knew you were an angel_," Harry said.

"Ginny, find out where he is," Molly insisted.

"Harry, where is your cupboard under the stairs?" Ginny asked.

"_If I tell you, will you come here?_" Harry asked, his voice filled with his troubled thoughts.

"Oh, yes, Harry," Ginny cried, not understanding what Harry was saying.

"_No, I can't have that, he'll hurt you too,_" Harry said, determinedly.

"I won't come alone, I promise," Ginny pleaded.

"_Are you sure?_" Harry asked.

"I promised, didn't I?" Ginny said, her tears filling her eyes again.

"_It's at my Aunt and Uncle's,"_ Harry replied.

"Yes, yes, Harry, but where is that?" Ginny pressed.

Harry didn't reply immediately and Ginny began to get frantic. "_I'm so tired, Ginny,"_ he said feebly.

"I know, Harry, but don't sleep yet, Please don't sleep yet," Ginny pleaded.

"_Okay, angel, not yet, but soon, okay?"_

"Soon, but not yet. Tell me where your Aunt and Uncle's house is, please, Harry," Ginny begged.

"_They live in Surrey, yeah, Little Whining/ Surrey,_" Harry said, barely audible.

"Where in Surrey?"

"_Privet Drive, number four, Privet drive_," Harry said, so softly, Ginny barely heard.

"Mum, he's at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey," Ginny sobbed. "You need to hurry if we're to save him."

Molly dashed to the Floo, took a pinch of Floo powder and cast it into the grate. "Arthur Weasley's office," she said hurriedly.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Arthur Weasley was sitting at his desk, going over a dull report when his communication Floo burst into green flames, the image of his wife's face popping into view.

"Well this is a . . ." he began to say.

"Sorry, Arthur, no time for pleasantries, get two Aurors and meet me at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, as fast as you can."

Though a million questions sprang to his mind, he felt the urgency in Molly's voice. "I'll be there in a few minutes," he replied, already getting to his feet and heading for the door.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Molly ran for the door, but Ginny trailed right behind her. "Ginny, I'm not sure if you should go," she said, still making for the Apparation point.

"I need to go Mum," Ginny said determinedly. "Harry needs me."

Molly knew that each second was precious and didn't want to waste a single one arguing with her daughter. "Okay, but things may not be good," she replied.

Molly saw Ginny's eyes take on that blazing look that she got when her mind was made up and she wouldn't be dissuaded. Taking Ginny's hand in hers, she Apparated as soon as she cleared the wards.

Ginny felt the horrible feeling of being squeezed through a tube as she Apparated for the first time, but she ignored it, knowing she needed to get to Harry as fast as possible. The tentative connection she had with his seemed to becoming more unstable by the second.

Before she could even draw a breath, they appeared outside a Muggle home, on a street filled with identical houses as far as the eye could see, Molly and Ginny were only there for a couple of seconds before Arthur and three Aurors appeared.

'What's going on?"Arthur asked, even as they made their way to the front door.

Molly glanced at her husband, hoping what she was going to soy didn't sound as fanciful to him as she thought it was going to. "Harry Potter is in this house and he's dying as we speak,"

Arthur and the Aurors stumbled a little in their dash for the house, but to their credit, they didn't slow one bit or question Molly's knowledge.

Arthur knew by the look and sound of Molly that she wasn't kidding, so he drew his wand and as they approached the door, he blasted it off its hinges.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the senior Auror was surprised to say the least, but he knew and trusted Arthur and if they needed to make a forced entry, so be it.

The men were all surprised when Molly beat them to the open doorway, her eyes blazing, very reminiscent of Ginny's. Her wand at the ready.

Being the smallest, Ginny was a little behind the others, but she was fast for her age, having to out run her brothers on many an occasion.

As Molly entered the house, at large walrus of a man came out of the room to the left. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he yelled.

Molly knew instinctively that this had to be Harry's Uncle, the man responsible for his current condition, Without missing a beat, Molly pointed her wand at him and yelled "_Stupefy", _striking him dead centre in the chest. Such was Molly's anger that the spell lifted Vernon off his feet, slamming him into the wall behind him. She didn't pay the slightest attention to him after she cast her spell.

The Aurors looked at her in shock, "Really, Molly!" Kingsley said.

But Molly was a woman on a mission and she ignored the Auror as she turned to the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Arthur, and the Aurors looked where Molly was staring, surprised by the large lock that secured the door.

"Mum, please hurry," Ginny called out from just behind the adults.

Cognizant that Harry lay behind the door, Molly used a controlled spell to blast the lock into a fine dust. Arthur was slightly closer, so he grabbed the door, swinging it open.

Barely recognizable, curled up in the tattered remains of a blanket, lay the emaciated body of a young boy. His head was against the far wall, with a trickle of fresh blood running down from a gash on his scalp.

The space was so small and camped that the adults couldn't get get in to gently handle the injured child.

"Ginny, can you get in there and see if you can get him out?" Arthur asked his diminutive daughter.

Ginny charged forward and within moments she was at Harry's side inside his cupboard.

As she knelt beside him, he groaned and turned his head slightly towards her. "Ginny?" he croaked softly.

"I'm right here, Harry," she said tenderly.

A slight smile formed on Harry's face, in his delirium all he saw was the bright halo of Ginny's hair, backlit from the light streaming in through the open door.

"My angel, I'm so glad your here," he whispered. "Can I go now?" he asked.

"Only with me, Harry," Ginny said, her eyes tearing up.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," Harry said lowly, his eyes clouded, so dry from dehydration, he was no longer able to see clearly.

Ginny gently moved Harry away from the back wall, causing her to cringe when she spotted just how much blood Harry had lost. "Oh, Harry," she whispered emotionally.

Harry leaned into her hand, revelling in its warm softness.

Ginny watched as his eyes drifted shut and she go very scared for a moment, only calming a little when she saw his chest rising and falling shallowly. Being as careful as she could, using the blanket he had wrapped around him, Ginny managed to pull Harry's body to the door. She found it quite easy, his emaciated body being so light that she didn't have any trouble moving him.

As she exited backwards, hauling Harry behind her, she got his body to where the adults could get him.

Kingsley's face turned white when he was finally able to see the body of the young boy. He had never seen anything so horrible in his duties as an Auror.

Molly gently placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Careful Ginny, he's in a very delicate condition. We don't want to add any more injuries than he has already suffered."

Ginny stood, moving to the side, but never taking her eyes off of Harry as he lay before her.

Kingsley quickly conjured a stretcher and using his wand, he levitated Harry on to it. He took an emergency portkey from his robes and gently placed it on Harry's sunken abdomen, afraid even its light weigh would interfere with his feeble breathing.

"Step back," he said.

Ginny looked at him imploringly, "Can't I go with him?" she asked, emotionally.

Kingsley looked at Molly, who nodded to the Auror. "Okay, just take his hand," he said softly.

Molly was already heading toward the door, Apparating as soon as she could, wanting to be at St. Mungo's as soon as possible.

Kingsley activated the portkey and watched as Harry and Ginny winked out of existence from Privet Drive. He then turned towards the still form of Vernon Dursley, his anger rising as he looked down at the monster who had perpetrated the crime on a poor defenceless boy. He wished for a moment that he wasn't an Auror so that he could act on the thoughts running through his head.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Molly had a Emergency Medi-Wizard waiting as Harry and Ginny appeared at St. Mungo's. The Medi-Wizard was shocked by the condition of the patient that appeared before him. He had never seen someone in the emaciated state that was the condition of the young boy.

Glancing once at Ginny, he ignored her for the moment, time was critical if they were to save the boy.

He transfer the stretcher to a emergency bay and set right to work, banishing the rags that envelope his body. Molly watched as Ginny blushed slightly, but then ignored Harry's nakedness. Her only concern was for the young boy who had become her friend.

Closing her eyes, she prayed again for the safety of the bruised, battered and starving young boy who had come to mean so much to her.

She finished her prayer and then thought, "Oh, Harry, please don't leave me."

She jumped when she heard in her head, _"I can't leave you, my angel. Please don't leave me either."_

She realized she was experiencing the same thing she had when her mother had her question him about where he lived. "I promise to stay right here beside you," she said to him.

Ginny was barely aware of the rushing people who came and went from the room. All doing something to stabilize and save Harry's life.

The Medi-Wizard was working feverishly to not only get some fluids and nutrients into the starving boy, but repair a number of physical injuries that further weakened him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Albus Dumbledore returned to his office after a trip to locate and hire a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, something he had been force to do every year since he had refused to give the job to Tom Riddle so many years ago.

As he entered his office he was startled by the sounds that greeted him. Instead of the pleasant whirl and ticking of the various instruments that kept track of the status of The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, he was met with the sound of the machines barely registering at all. The steady ticking of the one, was replace by a feeble, tick every few seconds, the other's steady whirling reduced to a soft puff, every now and then, separated by long periods of silence.

Albus Dumbledore was not an easy man to panic, but the state he found the instruments in alarmed him greatly. Harry Potter was at death's door.

He pulled another small magical machine out and tapped it with his wand and the symbol of St. Mungo's appeared in the air above it. Wasting no time, he Apparated away, hoping that he was in time to help save the young boy's life.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Molly watched intently as the team of Medi-Wizards and Witches work feverishly on the young boy who looked so small as he lay on the bed. She saw them casting spells and administering potions by the score. The harsh sound of monitoring spells beeping loudly, along with the insistent blare of warning spells, indicating just how serious his condition was.

Slowly the warning signals began to cease, the monitoring spells evening out, indicating the improvement in Harry's condition. Finally the head Medi-Wizard stopped working and smiled wanly at Molly.

"He's out of danger for the moment, but the next 24 hours will be critical," he said lowly.

Molly breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they had been in time. She glanced at Ginny, who remained at Harry's side, holding his hand and gently running her fingers through his hair, whispering softly to him. Molly couldn't hear what she was saying, but her tone was one of comfort and concern. She had never been so proud of her daughter as she was at this moment. If it wasn't for Ginny, the outcome would have been much different and a whole lot more tragic.

She was just about to speak to the Medi-Wizard when the door sprang open and a very agitated Albus Dumbledore came into the room. Molly felt herself growing angry, the only way for Albus to be here was if he had been monitoring Harry magically somehow.

Before Dumbledore even had a chance to speak, Molly charged him, grabbing the front of his robes and pushed him backwards, saying forcefully, through clenched teeth, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you conceited, conniving, manipulating bastard!"

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny glanced at her mother as she forced Dumbledore from the room, and as soon as the door swung shut, she turned her attention back to Harry.

"_Ginny, are you still there?" _she heard inside her head.

"I'm still here, Harry," she whispered back.

"_I'm glad,"_ Harry sent back. "_You're not going to leave me, are you?"_

"No Harry, I'm staying right here," Ginny replied.

"_Promise?" _Harry said, apprehensively.

"I promise, Harry. I won't leave you."

Harry was aware of Ginny's continued soft, gentle touch as she ran her fingers through his hair. "_That feels nice," _he said to her.

"I'm glad you like it," Ginny replied, keeping her voice soft so she didn't disturb the Medi-Witch.

Medi-Witch April Johnson, listened carefully but discreetly to the young girl sitting beside her patient. She seemed to be having a one sided conversation, but not like the usual banter that visitors have with an unconscious patient.

Usually the person talked as if they were describing things, telling them a story, or explaining things to them, but this conversation was half of what seemed a normal one.. Questions were asked, and responded to as if she had received a response.

April decided to try a little experiment and went around next to the young red haired girl. "How;s he doing?" she asked softly.

Ginny looked up at the Medi-witch and smiled, she then turned to Harry and whispered, "The Medi-witch wants to know how you're doing?"

"_Tell her I'm doing a lot better now that I'm away from my Aunt and Uncle's," _ Harry sent to Ginny.

Ginny looked up innocently to the Medi-witch, "He says he's doing much better now that he's away from his aunt and uncle."

April raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn't want to make Ginny think anything was unusual, so she tried to keep her face very neutral, "Is he in any pain?" she asked softly.

"Harry, she wants to know if you're in any pain?" Ginny relayed.

"_Some, but not as much as I have had before," _he replied matter-of-factually.

Ginny looked at him with a frown, not liking the way in which he had replied, like that pain was okay and to be endured. She turned to April and said, "He says that he isn't in as much pain as he's had before, but I get the feeling he is in quite a bit."

April was alarmed by Ginny's revelation, a child so young shouldn't be use to pain on the level he had to have suffered with the extent of his injuries. "Well, I'm going to administer a pain potion so he doesn't have to hurt at all."

The young Medi-witch then magiced the potion directly into Harry's stomach,since he was really unconscious, no matter that he seemed to be able to communicate with the young redhead beside him.

As soon as the potion began to hit Harry, he sighed in relief but he felt himself slipping off to sleep. Still unsure about Ginny's presence, he asked again, "_You'll be here when I wake up, won't you?"_

"Yes, I told you I would," Ginny replied softly.

"_Promise?_" he asked, plaintively.

"I promise, Harry," Ginny replied, once more beginning to stroke her fingers through his hair.

Ginny then felt as if Harry slipped away from her, not totally gone, but as if he was further away. For the first time she wondered how she had been able to talk to him, when no one else seemed to be able to.

**XX HP + GW XX**

"How could you leave Harry with those, those, evil, vile people?" Molly said furiously, though with a very strained voice as she kept her voice low.

By the time Molly had finished speaking, she had forced Dumbledore through the door and ran him up against the far wall of the corridor.

"Molly, I have no . . ." he began in his defence.

Molly felt her anger increasing and she was about to go ballistic, "Don't you dare say it," she said lowly, her voice dripping with menace.

Luckily for Dumbledore, Kingsley arrived and intervened. "Molly, please don't," he said, softly.

Right behind him was Arthur who looked at his wife with pride. "He deserves it King," he said, with a wry smile. If the situation hadn't been so serious, the scene before him would have been comical, as it was, if Dumbledore was in the slightest way connected with the events that had led to Harry being at the edge of death, he supported his wife 100 percent.

Molly, at the gentle urging of Kingsley Shacklebolt, let go of the venerable Headmaster, though to Molly he had dropped quite far in her eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are without a doubt the most despicable man I know, leaving that poor boy with those . . . those . . . People! How could you do that?" Molly said angrily.

Albus looked troubled, "I didn't know it was so bad or I would have done something," he said quietly.

"You certainly knew enough to show up now!" Molly said hotly, her eyes still blazing with her anger.

The Medi-Wizard in charge came out of Harry's room and came over to Molly. "It's a good thing you got him here when you did. I doubt he would have lasted more than a hour at the most, probably less, much less," he said with a sad face.

Kingsley looked at the Medi-Wizard, "We'll need a complete run down on his condition when he arrived. We'll need it for the criminal case against those responsible."

Dumbledore now looked more worried than ever, "How is he?" he asked.

"It was a struggle, but he should be over the worst of it. The next twelve to twenty-four hours will tell. A lot of his organs and systems had almost completely shut down. We've repaired most of the damage, but the body will have to decide if it wants to live or die. A lot will depend on his will to live," the Medi-Wizard said.

Albus nodded, "I'd like to be kept up to date on his condition," he stated.

To Molly it sounded like he was asking about his tea, there was no emotion in his voice at all.

"Okay," replied the Medi-Wizard, looking at Dumbledore warily.

"Kingsley, might I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked as he moved away from the door to Harry's room.

Arthur and Molly watched the Headmaster and Kingsley moved down the hall, far enough away so that their conversation couldn't be overheard.

"Come on, Arthur, let's check on Harry," Molly said, after on last glare at Dumbledore.

Arthur was also surprised by Dumbledore's attitude, struggling to understand how he could be so cavalier about Harry's condition.

Molly and Arthur entered the room, empty now except for a Medi-witch, Harry and Ginny.

The Weasley parents were surprised to see Ginny sitting in a chair beside the bed, close enough to both hold one of Harry's hands and run the fingers of her other hand through his hair. They noticed she was leaning close and whispering to the unconscious boy.

The Medi-Witch was hovering nearby, keeping track of the monitoring spells that reported Harry's condition. She smiled kindly at Molly and Arthur, but kept her focus on her patient.

Molly crept close to the woman, "Any improvement?" she asked softly, glancing at the now covered body of the young boy.

"A little," she replied, with a smile, "but there is still a ways to go before he's out of danger."

Molly nodded and turned to Arthur and noticed he was watching Ginny intently. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head slowly, "I'm just amazed at Ginny and how she is treating him. It's like they're the best of friends, but I know she's never met him before."

Molly looked at Ginny too, marvelling at the gentle manner with which she was treating Harry. "We should take her home," she said to Arthur.

Arthur looked at Molly sceptically, "You really think that you're going to get her to leave?" he asked, knowing Ginny as he did.

"I see no reason for her to stay, I mean the boy is unconscious," Molly replied with a slight frown.

Arthur gave her a knowing look, but just shrugged at his wife.

Molly went up to Ginny, not wanting to talk too loudly. "Come on, Ginny. Time to go home, we'll come back tomorrow."

Ginny looked up at her mother, "I have to stay," she stated, matter-of-factually.

Molly looked at her in confusion, "Why is that, dear?" she asked.

"I promised him I'd stay," Ginny replied, her face taking on a slightly hardened look.

Arthur gave Molly the look that said, "I told you so." One that she really hated, because he was almost always right when he gave her that look. "Ginny, now you know that can't be true, he's been unconscious since we brought him here."

Ginny sighed irritably, "Really Mum! I think I'd know if I was talking to him or not. It was like when we were at home and you kept making me ask him questions."

Molly had forgotten about that in all the madness that had taken place. She was about to say something more to Ginny when the Medi-witch came over to her and Arthur.

"I don't wish to cause alarm, but I did witness her having what appeared to be a conversation with the boy. Though of course I could only hear her side of it," April said, with a tentative smile.

Molly sighed in resignation, and turned to Arthur, "But what about the boys?" she asked.

Arthur smiled tenderly at his wife, "Why don't you go on home and get them dinner and ready for the night while I stay here with Ginny. You can then come back if you wish and I'll go home in your place. That is if you don't think Percy is capable of handling things."

Molly chuckled, "You really think Percy can handle the Twins?"

Arthur chuckled too, "Maybe if you gave them a stern talking to before you came back," he replied.

Molly shook her head, "We'll see," was all she said, before kissing Arthur on the cheek and heading home.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was still sitting in the chair, and had been dozing off and on, when something made her sit up, quite awake.

He was moving slowly, squirming around like he couldn't get comfortable, when his eyes fluttered open. She watched as they scanned around the room. He was squinting as he tried to take in his surroundings.

"It's okay, Harry," she said softly to him.

His eyes immediately fastened on her. He blinked several times and then a small smile crept onto his face. "You're real," he said hoarsely, "or am I in heaven?"

Ginny tenderly brushed his fringe out of his eyes, and leaning close, whispered, "I'm real and you're at St. Mungo's."

Harry frowned, "St. Mungo's?" he asked, perplexed.

"It's a hospital," Ginny replied.

"What happened?" he asked, "I mean, I kind of remember some things but it's all jumbled in my head."

Ginny patiently explained what had happened and how he got to where he was. She watched his face carefully, noting the changing expressions as she did so.

Harry nodded finally when Ginny was done, His mind too tired to try and work out the implications of all that had happened. In one respect he was glad that he was alive, with this warm, wonderful girl beside him, taking care of him like he had always dreamed of, another part was worried about whether he'd have to return to his aunt and uncle's.

Finally, he just stopped thinking about it, Letting the wonderful feeling Ginny was creating wash over him, causing him to smile.

Ginny tried to stifle a yawn, but failed to do so completely.

"You look tired," Harry said softly.

Ginny smiled sleepily at him, "A little, but this chair isn't that comfortable to sleep in."

Harry blushed slightly, patting the bed next to him, "There's plenty of room here," he said shyly.

Ginny looked at Harry's sweet face, so unsure if he was doing the right thing. "Okay," Ginny replied. She crawled up next to him, and lay down. Since there was only one pillow, she turned on her side and Harry lay next to her, smiling at the pretty young girl.

Ginny was so tired, she found she couldn't keep her eyes open and drifted off to sleep quickly. Harry wasn't far behind her and the two young children slept peacefully together.

Medi-Witch April Johnson was about to go off shift so she decided to check in on the young boy who had been brought in so close to death. She silently opened the door, and crept inside. She was surprised at what she found, the young girl had climbed up onto the bed and was sleeping next to the boy.

She wasn't sure at first, but something nagged at her for a moment. She then noticed how the boy had wrapped his arm around the girl, resting his head on her shoulder. She knew he had to have woken up to be in the position he was now in and she nodded in satisfaction. It looked like he was past the worst of it and with an intense course of growth and nutritional potions he would be fine, at least physically. There was no telling yet about the psychological scars that he may have.

She knew she should have the young girl move to a separate bed, but they looked so cute and comfortable together, she figured that it wouldn't hurt for this one night. After all, she could just deny she ever saw them.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny woke up, feeling a strange weight on her shoulder and across her chest. Cracking her eyes open, she saw it was Harry. He had snuggled up against her during the night and though at first she thought is a little weird, she realized she liked the warm feeling he was causing.

She would have been content to lay there for a while, but she needed to use the loo. Gently she worked herself out from under Harry, noticing the frown appear on his face as she did so. She was a bit surprised because he didn't awaken, but she figured he really need the rest.

Ginny returned and was now wide awake, and though if she had been at home she would have gone back to bed, but since she was here, she decided to stay up.

She gazed at the sleeping form of Harry and studied him closely, well what she could see of him. His face was still quite shrunken, the after-effect of his being starved. His eyes were hollow darkened holes, and he looked fairly skeletal, his exposed arms enhanced that image, much of the muscle mass depleted, that spoke of long term starvation, so that this incident was only the latest in a long history.

Ginny felt her heart being squeezed in a manner she had never experienced before, feeling so sorry for the abuse that Harry had suffered. She became aware that a tear was rolling slowly down her cheek, leaving a hot trail on her skin.

She sniffled, fighting back her sadness, not wanting to be found looking sad if Harry awoke. Smiling wanly she began to softly run her fingers through his fringe again subconsciously. Her mind trying to make sense of the chaos of the previous day.

Why had she been able to connect with Harry even when she wasn't dreaming? That was her biggest question and she wondered if it was anything like the soul-bonds that all the Young Witch books were always writing about. She had found a large box of them in the attic one day among her mum's old things.

Ginny wasn't sure what her mum would ever say if she found out if had secreted them down in her room, where she was going through them one by one, enjoying them one by one at night when everyone thought she was asleep.

Harry awoke to the wonderful feeling of Ginny's fingers tenderly running through his fringe. It was the most amazing thing he thought that he had ever felt, so softly and gentle that he thought he'd ended up in heaven.

"Mummmmm, that feels nice," he whispered.

Ginny gave a little jump as Harry startled her from her thoughts, "Yeah, my Mum always does this when I'm not feeling well," she replied.

"You're so lucky," Harry said wistfully, his eyes full of his longing.

Harry's words struck harder at Ginny's heart, and she had to work real hard at not letting her emotions break free.

He struggled trying to sit up but was unable to accomplish it, still being quite weak. Ginny watched him for a moment, and then heard his sigh. "I can't believe I can't even sit up," he said, quite frustrated.

Ginny frowned at him and shook her head, "Of course you can't, you almost died yesterday. You don't just wake up and have everything be okay," she chided him.

Harry looked back at her sheepishly, embarrassed by the young girl's reprimand. "Sorry," he whispered, softly, his eyes falling, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Harry," Ginny said gently, "I only mean to say that you have to expect to be weakened by what happened to you, I mean they were starving you. You were locked up for a week and to doesn't look like they fed you a whole bunch before that, either."

Harry gave a low chuckle, "Ain't that the truth," he replied sardonically.

"You just need to rest and let them fatten you up a little," Ginny said playfully, with a grin.

Harry returned her grin, but ended up yawning too. "I'm tired," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Then go back to sleep," Ginny replied, once more running her fingers through his fringe. "The more sleep you get right now, the faster you'll heal."

Harry smiled and as he did so, his eyes drifted shut, and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Ginny noticed that his breathing seemed a bit easier than it had and she was taken by the feelings that ran through her. Something about this boy tugged at her heart and made her feel a happiness that she hadn't ever felt before.

**XX HP + GW XX**

As the week progressed and Harry's condition continued to improve, Ginny began going home in the evenings, always coming back the next day to spend her time with Harry.

She found she didn't sleep nearly as well as when she had stayed with Harry and ended up with him snuggled against her. She was surprised when even her mother said something about her restless sleeping at breakfast before they headed off to St. Mungo's.

Molly always accompanied her to the hospital but usually left her after spending a little time with Harry, mothering him in a way that Ginny couldn't.

At first Harry was confused by her actions, but he and Ginny discussed it after Molly had left. Harry just wasn't use to having an adult woman take care of him and be concerned about him. It was a concept so foreign to him that it took some getting use to, but he was finally starting to come around.

It took almost two full weeks before Harry was deemed strong enough to start getting out of bed and walking around. At first he could barely make it to the chair by the door, before he was shaking so badly that he had to sit down for quite a while before he would make his way back to his bed.

After the first time when the Medi-witch had assisted him, it was Ginny who provided the steady, ready arm for him to grasp onto, least he stumble and fall. But as the day's went by, he slowly got stronger and stronger, wandering further and further with his faithful companion ever ready to catch him.

At first it happened a little too frequently for Harry's liking, but he never got upset as it was Ginny who caught him, and slowly but surely he improved until he was walking fairly normal and didn't tire hardly at all as they roamed the corridors.

Even the staff had begun to notice them, smiling as they passed, thinking what a nice pair they made, laughing and giggling as children were want to do. Bringing some cheer and happiness to a place full of suffering.

It was nearing a full month when it was apparent that Harry really didn't need to stay at St. Mungo's any more and Harry let Ginny know of his fears that he didn't know what was to become of him.

Ginny thought the physical changes he had undergone we truly remarkable. Though still quite thin, he no longer looked like a walking skeleton. His skin had a much healthier colour to it and his eyes were bright and shiny. What pleased her the most was the smile that seemed to always be in place when she was with him.

While Harry had been napping and they were alone in his room, Ginny had sneaked a peek at his chart and was surprised to see marked down that he was ready for discharge, pending a Ministry hearing on where he was to be placed.

Ginny frowned, not really having a high opinion of much of the Ministry, especially the current Minister, Cornelius Fudge. Ginny had meet him on two occasions, both occurring on separate Bring Your Kids To Work Days.

She had found him a pompous, full of himself, conniving politician. One who was a perfect example of what was wrong with the political system, where it was about who you knew and were connected to as opposed to how competent you were at the job. She hoped that those that were in charge of Harry's well being were more competent that him.

It was much later that night after dinner and the kids had all gone to bed, that things turned interesting, at least to Ginny. She had risen to use the loo and decided to head down and get a drink of water.

As she entered the kitchen, she heard the soft voices of her parents talking in the parlour. At first Ginny just ignored it and got her drink, but as she was heading back to the stairs she heard her mum say, "But Arthur, he's such a sweet, innocent boy, how can we allow that to happen to him?"

Ginny immediately stopped and listened. She was just outside the doorway to the parlour, unseen but able to hear much clearer than before.

"I know, Molly," her dad said, his voice tinged with sadness. "The thing is, without some help I don't think we could do what you suggested."

Ginny cursed the fates at having missed that part of the conversation.

"Do you think Albus would help?" her mum asked.

Her dad chuckled lowly, "After the way you manhandled him, do you think he'd be willing?"

Molly sighed, "But don't you think that's better than letting him be placed under the control of the Ministry?"

Ginny heard her father chuckle again, "That just might be the thing that will convince Albus into letting us bring Harry here."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears and she let out a small gasp of surprise. She heard another chuckle and her dad said, "Ginny, come on in here."

Ginny hesitantly stepped around the wall, and entered the parlour. She was a bit apprehensive at what would happen. She was surprised to see smiles on both her parents faces.

"I take it you heard that last bit of information?" her father asked.

"Yes, dad," she replied softly.

"Come here, my little spitfire," he said, opening his arms to her.

Ginny walked quickly into his arms, still a bit unsure about what would happen.

"Would you like Harry to come and live with us?" he asked her softly.

Ginny could only nod, her emotions constricting her throat.

"Well, your Mum and I can't guarantee anything, but we're going to do all we can to make it happen," her dad said, with a small smile. "The thing is, we don't want you to say anything to Harry just yet, it would be a shame if we couldn't and he expected otherwise. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded again, her eyes threatening to over flow. "Yeah, Dad, I understand," she managed to get out.

"Okay, then. Off to bed with you," her dad said, with a smile.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next couple of days were sheer torture for Ginny. She didn't know what was happening about Harry's placement, and she wasn't allowed to tell him what was bothering her. She tried to tell him as best as possible, that she wasn't allowed to, but it was still a struggle for each of them, for Harry not to badger for information and for Ginny not to tell Harry what was going on.

Harry tried not to hold it against Ginny, but she could tell it hurt him to a degree. That knowledge tore at her heart even more than his predicament already did. Though for some reason neither could explain, they still remained close.

There wasn't any resentment that built between them, just a sense of sadness that hung in the air. They still went for their walks together, and now that Harry was feeling better, they wandered a little farther afield.

Ginny had noticed the questioning look on Harry's face for the last week or so, and she was pretty sure why, but figured she'd wait until he brought the subject up before saying anything.

They had reached the end of one of the upper floor corridors, where there was a nice solarium, a quiet place they could sit and talk.

Ginny noticed that Harry seemed particularly nervous, something that was uncharacteristic of his behaviour around her.

"Ah, Ginny . . . could I ask you something?" he stammered softly.

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes, "Harry, you know you can ask me anything," she said, slightly perturbed.

Harry noticed her reaction, and looked like he was going to change her mind.

Ginny sighed and reached out and laid her hand on Harry's arm, saying gently, "Harry, I'm your friend, and friends can ask each other anything."

Harry blushed and had a hard time meeting Ginny's gaze. "I'm trying to learn all this friend stuff, but it's hard, ya know? I've never had a friend before so it's a little strange for me."

Ginny felt bad, she knew that he hadn't had any friends and should have known how he might react, but they had been spending so much time together, she had become so comfortable being with him that she had let it slip her mind.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked softly, a small warm smile gracing her face.

Harry looked very nervous, sighed and said, "Well, I've kind of noticed that things aren't, well . . . normal."

Ginny almost laughed, but kept it in check, smiling instead. She wanted to know what he found "different" "Like what?" she asked, watching his face closely.

Harry glanced around, checking to see if anyone was nearby and could over hear. "Well, I noticed a lot of the people dress kind of different," he said softly.

"Anything else?" Ginny pressed gently.

Harry got a look of concentration on his face, "Loads of stuff, small things, ya know. I mean besides the clothes, things seem different, not at all like I've seen on the telly."

Ginny reached over and gently put her hand on Harry's arm. "Well, Harry, see, it's like this. This isn't a normal hospital."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "It isn't?" he asked incredulously.

"No, Harry, it's a Magical Hospital."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at Ginny several times, then looking around. "You're not taking the mickey out on me, are you?" he whispered.

"No, Harry, I'm not," Ginny replied plainly, then waited to see his reaction.

Harry nodded imperceptibly, "That would explain some of the things I've seen," he whispered, almost more to himself. He then looked back at Ginny, "Why was I brought here?" he asked.

Ginny didn't want to overload Harry with the tale of his past, so all she said was, "Well since you and I were able to communicate, you have to be magical too. So when you were so close to dying, you were brought here."

Harry looked surprised, his eyes opening wide, "I'm magical?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry, there is no other explanation for what happened," Ginny said, hoping he wouldn't over react.

Harry got a sad look on his face and stared off, but not seeing anything real, "That's why strange things always seemed to happen around me, isn't it?" he asked Ginny.

"Yes, Harry. It's called accidental magic. It happens with all magical children," she said softly, feeling his sadness deep inside of her.

"That's why my aunt and uncle hate me, isn't it?" he asked, his voice close to the breaking point.

"I think so," Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes.

She saw Harry's shoulders start to shake, as his emotions over took him. All the years of neglect and abuse flooded through his mind and he began to cry silently.

Ginny took him in her arms, trying to give him comfort. Letting him know that she was there for him and that she understood how hard it must have been.

She was suddenly shocked when she heard inside her head, "_Why, why did they hate me so? __Why did my parents have to die and leave me? Why did I have to grow up without any love?"_

Because of the way she was holding him, she could tell he wasn't speaking out loud. It was as if they were back in their dreams and it was all in her head. She knew they weren't sleeping and this wasn't a dream, so she tried the only thing that came to her, she tried speaking to him without talking.

"_Harry?" _she asked tentatively.

She felt Harry jerk in her grasp slightly, slowing his crying, "_Ginny?" _he asked, just as hesitantly as she had.

"_I'm here, Harry," _she replied.

"_Is this magic too?_

"_I'm sure it is, Harry. Nothing else would explain it," _she answered gently.

"_Is this normal? For magical people, I mean?" _ he asked.

"_I don't think so," _Ginny replied, trying to remain as calm as possible. _"At least I've never heard of it before."_

Harry took her answer stoically, not understanding but to him it didn't matter. All that was important was he had his angel and that made him happier than he had ever been.

Harry's sobbing slowly ceased as he was comforted by the warm embrace of Ginny's arms. He felt a contentment fill him that he had never known before and he hoped he would never lose it again.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next couple of days seemed to fly by of the young pair. There was still the tension about what Ginny wouldn't, well couldn't tell Harry, but they didn't let that spoil the special thing that they shared, the ability to talk to one another, no matter where they were.

That night as she was getting ready for bed, her father came to see her. Though not unheard of it was different enough that Ginny was a little nervous about what he wanted.

After tucking her in, instead of leaving right away, he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Ginny, I want to ask something of you," he said softly.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, her voice, small and tense.

"Do you think you could tell what happened about how you knew Harry was in trouble?" he asked, looking at her tenderly.

Ginny noticed the serious look in his eyes and nodded her head, "Yes, dad, I can do that."

Arthur Weasley smiled at his daughter, he had been certain of her answer and he couldn't have been prouder of her if her tried. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, princess," he said softly.

Ginny felt it was a good time to bring up the subject of hers and Harry's connection. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What's that, Ginny?" he asked with a smile.

"Well something else has happened and I don't know what it is," she said softly.

Arthur looked at his daughter, a little concerned, but knowing her to be a strong young woman, he trusted her to say it in her own time.

"Harry and I have a special connection," she said, looking at him worriedly.

Something about the way she said it, let him know she wasn't talking about any normal connection between a young girl and boy. "Can you tell me about it?" he asked calmly.

"We can talk to one another, in our heads," she said hesitantly. Cringing a little, expecting the worst.

Arthur was surprised to say the least, but he tried hard not to let it show. "Is that right?" he asked, smiling once more at Ginny.

Ginny nodded, her eyes looking a bit fearful.

Arthur say Ginny's unease, and he patted her arm. "Well, you have shared a very unusual experience, and I want you to know that I'm glad you told me. Please don't worry about it, we'll figure everything out, okay?"

Ginny relaxed and smiled back at her father, "Thanks, dad," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Princess," he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I haven't been a princess in years, dad."

Arthur smiled and gave a little chuckle, "As you wish, my little spitfire,"

Ginny smiled at her father, because she knew she was a spitfire, all her brothers said so.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The Weasleys awoke the next morning, and Ginny seemed very happy. For one, she had told her father about the connection and he hadn't made a big deal out of it. That and her dreams last night with Harry were still fresh in her mind. They had shared a dream of them running and playing together, even better than when they first had in their dreams.

She had "talked" to him after waking and they each told the other about the dream they had shared.

Molly was taken with how happy Ginny was, and though she was a little concerned about what Arthur had told her last night, Ginny sure didn't seem to be suffering because of it. In fact Molly couldn't remember ever seeing her daughter so happy as she was at this moment.

After breakfast was over, Molly stopped Ginny from heading right up to get changed. "Ginny, dear, please dress in your best robes, we are going to the Ministry this morning."

"Okay, Mum. Does this have anything to do with Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. We need to be there in case we need to tell about rescuing Harry. His Aunt and Uncle are on trial," Molly explained.

Ginny felt her anger rise, she wanted the ones responsible for Harry's mistreatment punished for all they had done. "Yes, Mum," she replied, determinedly. She then looked at her Mum and said, "Will they also be deciding where Harry will live?"

"Perhaps, I just don't know yet," Molly replied, truthfully.

Ginny's shoulders slumped slightly. She so wanted Harry to come live with them so that he could find out what it was like to grow up in a family that loved one another. "Okay, Mum," she said dejectedly, as she turned and went to get dressed.

Molly watched her go, hoping against hope that things would work out for the Boy-Who-Lived.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The Atrium was crowded with the multitudes of people that frequented the Ministry, rushing her and there, congesting the place.

"Where can he be?" Molly muttered, under her breath.

"Who, Mum," Ginny asked.

"Harry, dear. We're supposed to make sure he's okay," Molly said.

"_Harry, where are you?" _Ginny asked.

"_I'm near the back side of the fountain," _Harry replied.

Ginny just grabbed her mum's hand and gave it a tug, "This way, Mum," she said with an air of authority.

Arthur's eyes met Molly's, his twinkling with delight, a smirk upon his face that he couldn't hide.

Molly rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head, as Ginny lead them through the crowd, right to where Harry waited with Medi-Witch April Johnson, who had escorted him from St. Mungo's.

April smiled at the Weasleys as they approached, "Ah there you are, I was beginning to worry. I really need to get back to St. Mungo's but didn't want to leave Harry alone."

"Thanks for bringing him, It would have been difficult to pick him up and get back here on time," Molly said, with a smile.

"No problem, I wanted to make sure, Harry here, got here too, I hope those horrible people get what's coming to them," April replied. She had grown quite fond of the unassuming young boy and also the family that had taken him in as there own.

Molly hugged the young witch, before she departed and as she watched her go she said softly to Arthur, "Don't you think Bill would like her?"

"He's in Egypt, Molly," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well maybe if he had a nice young girl like that, he'd want to come back to England," Molly replied, sighing a little.

Arthur knew better to point out the fallacy of her reasoning, it would only cause an argument that he knew he couldn't win.

They four of them proceeded down to the courtroom, but only Arthur needed to go inside to begin with. Molly, Ginny and Harry were shown a small waiting room nearby where they could sit in comfort till it was decided if they were needed.

Time seemed to drag interminably, and Ginny could tell Harry was quite nervous. He hadn't started pacing, but Ginny was sure he would do so soon if something didn't happen.

Molly was oblivious to it all, reading the latest copy of Witch Weekly, happily humming to herself and flipping though the pages.

"_Calm down, Harry,_" Ginny sent softly. "_There is no need to get upset, this is the Ministry, after all."_

Harry couldn't help but smile at her, feeling all the warmth and support she was sending. He didn't know that much about the Ministry, but he figured it was like any institution, slow and slower.

It was almost 11:30 when Arthur came into the room, accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who Ginny recognized from Harry's rescue. They seemed at ease, which went a long way toward calming Harry.

"Still presenting the evidence," Arthur said, to Molly's questioning look.

"What's taking so long?" Molly asked, thinking things should be pretty straight forward.

"Well, Harry's uncle had to be stunned at the beginning of the proceedings," Kingsley said, with a small grin. "After that, it took a little while to revive him and get him to cooperate."

"Most disagreeable man I have ever met," Arthur added. "He's certainly not doing himself any good, that's for sure."

"So what's happening now, dad?" Ginny asked.

"They've recessed for lunch, so come on, we're going to the Cauldron," Arthur replied, smiling at his daughter.

**XX HP + GW XX**

After a hearty lunch, where Harry was taken by the magic that the waitress and servers used, the group headed back to the Ministry. Harry was feeling a bit better, because Mr. Weasley told him that so far everything was going against his Uncle.

They had bee sitting back in the waiting room for about half an hour when Arthur and a Ministry Official came in.

Arthur came over to where Ginny was seated, "They'd like to hear from you," he said softly.

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart. "Okay, dad," she said, rising. She took a glance at Harry, who was watching her closely. His face hard to read, but through their connection, she felt his anxiety for her.

"_I'll be fine,_" she sent, with a confidence she really didn't feel. She felt his dubiousness come back but she just smiled and left with Arthur and the Ministry Official.

Harry sat back, eyes closed, concentrating on Ginny. He felt her anxiety rise quite a bit, but then slowly disappear. He wished he could know what was going on, but didn't want to interrupt her.

After what seemed like next to forever to Harry, he heard, "_I'm coming back."_

Harry relaxed some, Ginny had sounded fine. He noticed Mrs. Weasley watching him, her eyes full of interest. "She's coming back," he said softly.

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows rose in surprise, but made no comment. It was only a matter of a few moments and Ginny came through the door. She smiled at Harry and made her way directly to his side.

She smiled at him, and sat down. Together they watched the Ministry Official leave, before Ginny turned to him and said, "I think it's going well, your uncle looks very nervous and pale. He was shaking like a trapped rat, and looked like he was going to vomit at any second."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at little as he imagined his uncle as a rat. He closed his eyes and slumped back into his seat. Tired with all the sitting and waiting he had been force to do.

Suddenly he felt something come in contact with his head, and he was about to jump when it began to move through his hair. He realized it was Ginny, gently running her fingers through his hair again, just like she had in the hospital.

"_Feel better,"_ Ginny asked.

"_Mumm, much," _Harry replied, enjoying the soothing sensation he was experiencing from Ginny's gentle touch. "_I like that," _he said

"_I can tell,"_ Ginny sent with a giggle.

"_What?" _Harry asked, wondering what was so funny.

"_I like it when you smile," _Ginny said softly.

Harry blush but smiled at Ginny anyway. There was just something about her that made him want to simile whenever they were together.

They had only been there a few minutes when Mr. Weasley, and the Ministry official came back into the room. Mr. Weasley looking most apologetic as he came towards Harry.

"They'd like you to come and give some testimony, Harry," he said softly.

Harry felt a lump rise into his throat. He had so hoped that he wouldn't ever need to see his uncle again.

"_It will be okay, Harry," _he heard gently in his mind.

"_Thanks, Ginny," _he replied, glad he didn't have to speak at the moment. He was sure it would have been impossible to speak out loud with the lump in his throat.

Harry got to his feet and went with Mr. Weasley and the Ministry Official. It was just a short walk to the courtroom and he felt his chest tightening with ever step.

As they entered the room, Harry felt as if every eye was turned towards him.

Mr. Weasley sensed his unease and whispered, "It's okay, Harry."

Harry glanced at him, and gave the distinct impression that he wasn't as confident as Mr. Weasley was. At first he couldn't see his uncle, but as they made their way towards the front, he came into view.

He looked exactly like Ginny had described him, wan, shaken and cowardly. That changed in an instant when his uncle saw Harry.

His demeanour changed in an instant, and Harry recognized the anger rising in the hateful man.

"There you are, you ungrateful freak!" Vernon yelled. "I should have gotten rid of you the instant you were brought into the house."

Harry cringed at the sound of his voice, painful memories flashing into his head.

"Didn't even have the decency to die when you should have!" Vernon bellowed. "I should have taken matters into my own hands!"

The presiding Wizard was pounding his gavel, trying to restore order, as bedlam began to break out in the courtroom, the more Vernon Dursley spoke.

Harry's uncle was chained into the chair otherwise Harry was sure his uncle would have charge him, trying to finish what he had started.

Finally Shacklebolt had enough and cast a silencing spell on the enraged man, who obviously wasn't aware that he could no longer be heard as he pulled and struggled with his restraints and his mouth kept moving, though nobody could hear him now.

The presiding Wizard looked apologetically at Harry and banging his gavel once more, got the court room back under control.

"Well since the accused has stated his intent before the victim, I think it's best that we dispense with his testimony," he said sternly, looking a Vernon Dursley the whole time. He then turned to Harry, "You are free to go," he said kindly.

Harry just nodded, so shook up by the encounter that he felt he would pass out.

"_Harry! Are you okay?" _Ginny sent frantically, feeling Harry's fear and confusion.

As he and Mr. Weasley left the courtroom, Harry took a deep breath, calming himself before he answered Ginny. "_I'm okay. My uncle kind of went berserk when I entered the room. It brought back a lot of unpleasant memories,"_ he sent.

Ginny was upon him as soon as he entered the door, hugging him tightly, letting her emotions flood into him, helping to calm him further.

Mrs. Weasley looked questioningly at her husband who went right over to her and began to explain what happened in the courtroom.

She immediately called out, "Oh you poor dear boy," and rushed over taking Harry in a huge bone crunching hug.

Harry gave an audible "Oomph," causing Ginny to look at her mother and say, "Easy on him, Mum. He isn't use to your concerned hugs yet."

Molly loosened her grip but didn't let go of him completely at first, "Are you okay?" she asked, her concern clouding her voice.

Now that Harry could breath again, he said "Yes ma'am," as he edged towards Ginny.

Molly sensed his movement and released him, allowing him to stand next to Ginny, his obvious relief showing on his face.

"Really, Mum, that does take some getting use to," Ginny chided.

"I know, dear. It's just, . . just that I can't help it," Molly replied, looking apologetic.

It was then that the Ministry Official that had been escorting them back and forth came into the room. "I'm happy to tell you that the verdict has been reached and Harry's uncle was convicted on all charges," the man said, with a smile at Arthur.

Harry got quite a steely look on his face and said with an edge to his voice, "What's going to happen to him?"

The official turned to Harry and said gently, Sentencing will come later, after your aunt's trial."

Harry sighed, realizing he really didn't care. All that mattered was that he was never going to have to return to Surrey and suffer anymore at the hands of his relatives.

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to respond, the Official smiled at Arthur and Molly, said goodbye and left them alone.

For a moment no one moved, then Molly looked at Arthur with a pleading gaze. Arthur knew immediately what she was asking without a single word being said.

He nodded at his wife and gave her a small smile, before he turned to Harry and Ginny, "Why don't we all sit down for a moment," he said affably.

Harry gave him a him a slightly worried look, but Ginny's was much more calculated, her eyes narrowing as she looked appraisingly at her father.

Once they were all seated, Ginny and Harry side by side, his hand firmly clenched in hers, Arthur said, "Harry, how would you like for Molly and me to be your guardians?"

Ginny felt Harry tense up, and she was aware of the shock that he was feeling, almost to the point of freezing up. "_Harry?" _ she said gently.

His eyes turned to hers, locking on them once they had found them.

She could see tears forming as he blinked several times, his emotions in turmoil. He looked at the Weasley elders, his shock so apparent, "You'd want me?" he asked tremulously.

Molly felt her heart tighten as is squeezed in a vise, "Yes. Harry, we would."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Really," Arthur said firmly, with a smile.

All at once, the tears began to stream forth, Harry being unable to contain them any longer. Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried onto her shoulder. She was surprised, because she could tell her mother wanted to be there holding Harry, but for some reason, let Ginny perform the task.

Ginny knew that was something that warranted further investigation, but that would wait till later, as Harry was her primary concern at the moment.

It took a few moments, but eventually Harry got his emotions back under control and once he did, he went over and hugged Molly and Arthur, letting his actions speak for him because words failed him at the moment.

"Well, let's head upstairs and get the paperwork filed, shall we?" Arthur said with a smile.

Molly looked at her husband, her concern showing, "What about Albus?" she asked worriedly.

"Albus be damned,"Arthur replied, a little hotly. "He didn't give a damn about how Harry was being treated. I won't let that happen again."

Molly beamed at her husband, feeling prouder than she ever had. He may have seemed mild mannered most of the time, but whoa to whomever riled him up.

To Harry the next half hour seemed all a blur when he looked back on it. They went upstairs to some office and after some paperwork was signed, a drop of his blood taken and a couple of handshakes from the official and Molly and Arthur everything was over.

Arthur and Molly looked at him beaming and Ginny was smiling at him, a mile wide. She stepped up to him, took his hand and said, "Let's go home, Harry."

Harry felt like his heart would burst with the joy he was feeling, never had three little words meant so much to him, "Let's go home," he repeated, Feeling wanted for the first time he could remember.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Just something that came to me, and though it's been a long time in the works, I hope you appreciate it.**

**I apologize for the delays in updating my other stories, but getting prepared to move has been a monumental task. I will be moving next weekend and once I get settled, I will get back on a more consistent schedule updating as I have in the past.**

**I appreciate you indulgence, and want you all to know, I am flattered beyond belief by the number of people who follow and love my work.**

**As always, I humbly ask that you review the story, if you are so inclined.**

**Till later.**


End file.
